


It's Just a Theory. A YouTube Theory.

by Remember_Ember



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: And Other Ego Shit, Bull - Freeform, Egos, Theories, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Ember/pseuds/Remember_Ember
Summary: Full of short silly* little theoriesAll theories are based around Mark and Jack's Ego bull/shenanigans...*Except Chapter 4, that is one that's not so silly and I hope it's true and not just coincidence





	1. Who Killed Markiplier Theory

_JUST WATCHED MARK'S 'I EXPLAIN EVERYTHING' VIDEO AND AM GOING TO HIGHLIGHT ALL THE SHIT THAT HAS BEEN 'CONFIRMED' BECAUSE I CAN_

 

 

**At the end of Who Killed Markiplier, the Colonel seems to go, well... crazy. He's snapped. He couldn't handle the truth, as the Detective said, and so his mind broke and he tried to reason it out after you came back.**

**"You're not dead!" "I didn't kill you!" "Of course, I didn't"**

**"It's all a joke"**

**He tried to reason it all out [again, after you came back], walking off in a very obvious crazed state, calling for his now dead friends.** Presumably, he accidentally killed them, and **his guilt in that led his mind to break and 'bring them back to life' in his mind.**

**Kind of ties with Wilford's iconic "It was an accident, I swear", the Colonel even said it himself in the end, though it's slow and distorted. It also ties with all the hints of Wilford killing people and not understanding what he'd done, not owning up to his 'mistakes', doesn't it?**

**There's also the fact that death appears meaningless to both William and Wilford**

Another thing to point out is Damien and Celine.

**Damien, throughout the time we see him, is very controlled, put together. He's logical and collected. Kind of like, maybe, Dark? He also says, the second time we ever talk with him, 'It's good to _let the beast out_  every once in a while' *** note mark states Damien was innocent and only did what he thought was best

**And Celine, she knew 'dark arts', magic. And, she appeared manipulative. Making things sound nicer than they were and turning people against you or others in some instances, her temper spiking in chapter 3 when she was interrupted in her session with us. Manipulative and a temper, sound familiar? Again, also Dark.**

**In the final chapter, at the end, we see Damien, blue, and Celine, red. Celine uses her manipulative abilities to make her and Damien's idea sound inviting and like it was the only way. Damien pleads with you to 'let him in', to 'trust [them]'. He makes a promise that he can't know the answer too right before you wake up.**

**But, when you awake, things are different. Not the same and, presumably, you feel dead. Dark is the mix of three beings, Red, Blue, and gray. Red is Celine, Blue is Damien,** and Gray is you, the character we play. Gray because they are ambiguous, black and white, a mixture of both.

You no longer feel yourself.

**And then, when Damiens cane is held, you are forced from the body, which is why you look up at 'Dark' before he does, and why he leaves the scene and you're left staring at the mirror. We were trapped** , whether by accident or on purpose we don't know.

So, all in all, ' **Who killed Markiplier', is an _origin_ _story_ ** of two of Mark's biggest 'characters'.

His demon. His opposite. The Mayor, the Medium, and You. Dark.

And a crazed killer, a man who doesn't understand what he's doing because his brain is so guilty about it, it recreates the story in another way. Wilford Warfstache, his longest running 'canonical' character.

 

 

 

...and there's also the side story of the 'origins' of Jim and Jim

 

This could also explain the chef's anger and seemingly overexaggerated reaction in 'A date with Markiplier'. He recognized Mark as his previous 'boss', the man who, from his memories, _died and took others with him_. He only needed a reason to take him away, to question him, any reason he could.

So, when you don't pay, he takes his chance to take the 'dead man' and lock him where he hopes he can't escape. He probably leaves to contact others, like the detective and the butler and all that, maybe 'the colonel' and 'Damien' as well.

It also explains why, when you pay in ADWM, the chef immediately starts acting differently. He smiles and backs off as if hiding disappointment at the fact he 'lost' his 'chance'.

**It's because the two chefs are one in the same.**

**_Also, the butler (Tyler), starts off with saying 'Bonjour', very similarly said, and in very similar dressage, to when he opens 'A date with Markiplier'. Perhaps the two, from WKM and ADWM, are also one in the same. [never truly confirmed but touched upon as possibility]_ **

 

Small tidbit - **Chef called Colonel 'Private', and told him he 'wasn't [chef's] boss anymore'. The Colonel also mentions not being 'shot in his own home'. Does this mean the Colonel lived with Mark?** Or that Mark bought/stole the house from him?


	2. Jacksepticeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a theory from Jack's Ego Shenanigans in Spring 2018

Jack, as many people know, has been playing around with his egos again. Schneep was returned, and there have been strange endings to videos that... don't seem to be Anti.

Many have theorized this is a new ego, some calling him The Director, an ego obsessed with order. But that's a different theory I'll possibly cover later.

But has anyone noticed all of the hints about a _Father?_

On May 3rd Jack tweeted a 'joke' about how if he was ever seen walking around angry he was thinking about his Father. Later, in the Untold Stories videos he's been making random, almost out of place sounding, comments about a father, about good and bad memories.

In the third episode of Stories Untold, the video starts out with this:

"You take a picture of a man. When you check the film, you realize the man was not in the picture. It reminds you of when your father left the picture years ago. Now you are crying, and inside your tears, there are stories untold."

Throughout the following playthrough, there is _nothing_ about a father or abandonment. Nothing until the end, when the one Jack ego known as a Father can be heard asking Jack to _wake up._

Well.

Do we know of one ego who, if the story is told correctly, perhaps through the eyes of a child who doesn't have all of the information, could be seen as having walked out on his family? A family specifically with children?

Yes.

We do.

Chase.

The father who's wife divorced him and took his young children with her. If the story is told through the eyes of a young child, it could appear as though he abandoned them.

So... what if this new ego isn't all that new? And they're just a child upset because they were abandoned by their Father?

 


	3. Jack and the Egos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Theory is from Jack's Ego Shenanigans from Spring 2018

_This_ _theory_ _was_ made _by my friend,_[ _TrashyCho_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TrashyCho) _on wattpad, and revolves very specifically around Stories Untold chapter three and_ _it's_ _ending. Jack asks "Am I in a coma?", presumably about the_ _character_ _in the game, but... what if it wasn't? At the end of that video Chase's voice is heard telling Jack to wake up._

_And that is the base of this theory._

 

In Bio Inc. Redemption, Anti accidentally _did_ send Jack into a coma. Schneep, unable to do do anything and feeling like a failure for letting his dear friend fall to such a terrible fate, so he left as well, a self-exile.

The video was released on third of August last year.

And on fourth of August it then all began- the rest of the egos all didn't know what to do without Jack, but then came up with the idea of covering up he's in a coma at all. The video is called "Is Jack really dead??" Not "Am I really dead?".

So the egos pretended to be Jack this entire time. And any time the fans got suspicious of Jack acting off, they'd ignore it- until October, when the egos then put it up as Jack just really needing a break. After this break-

Halloween. Jameson was introduced and Anti came in for a play in order to distract from everything, that happened before the break (to go with this, Anti IS Jameson, playing another rile for the video before the end scene since Jack was unavailable to help create a new character, which is why Anti is still dressed as Jameson when he glitches everything at the end). That worked for a while- but eventually people started getting behind it more and more again.

Another Anti distraction appeared at the end of last year in DDLC. But there was no apparent 'climax' or explanation to the Anti story, like there usually would be. So-

The egos panicked and ignored it, because they didn't know what to do with the situation. But it has come to a bad point by now, and suddenly more and more people are asking for Schneep-

And it's like a wonder, but during a recording (possibly Dr JSE is Chase?) Schneep came back.

The other egos explained the situation to him, and he had an idea- more distraction. But not just distract from Jack, but also from Anti.

So, with Barry Has A Secret, they directed the fan's attention towards Chase. Nothing from it is actually real, it's just a distraction. But it was hard to handle, and more things kept slipping up, people now think it's Anti again, Chase, due to all the work, had to leave his children- (when talking about that 'father', he's talking about himself)

And now it's finally time for it all to boil over their heads. At the end of Untold Stories Chapter 3, Chase asks for Jack to wake up once more. 

But- Perhaps Jack is already awake.

He's the one, who sent the Morse code by accident. Because of the egos taking over for so long, he was pushed to the back side of his own mind, and he has no idea where he is or how to navigate. "Where am I" is him literally panicking and asking himself where he is in his own mind.

 


	4. Warfstache Theory

Some of Warfstache's first videos are called the Ned and Warfstache Affairs, so spoilers for that and Who Killed Markiplier. _PS this chapter is rewritten for better understanding._

In the Ned Affair, Warfstache is seen committing adultery with a married woman before the husband walks in. Wilford pulls a gun from seemingly nowhere and shoots the husband, leaving him dead. He then pulls the gun on the wife, telling her he's sorry as he pulls the trigger. Literally moments later the neighbor walks in on the scene and is also killed. And at the end of the video as the camera is pulling away from the house, a baby's cry can be heard before being cut off with the sound of a gun shot.

But what if I told you this _NEVER HAPPENED._

This is just Wilfords memories _rewriting_ themselves because of his guilt, changing details and creating a while new story with the same basic plot.

Obviously, William committed adultery with Celine, a married woman. After Mark, her husband, found out the two ran off together before Celine left him. When Mark called him back under the pretense that all was forgiven, William ended up _shooting the husband._ Just like the Ned Affair.

The next day, as they all try to figure out what happened the night before, Celine arrives, and then dies with Damien. Those two represent the wife and the neighbor. It is very believable that William blames himself for Celine and Damiens death, his rewritten memories just give him the murder weapon, not just the guilt.

And the final death is _YOU._

Who I believe is represented in his mind as the baby.

Why? Good question. That I am about to answer.

In the Warfstache Affair, it starts off with two police officers coming up behind Wilford, who upon seeing them and shooting one he proclaims "It was an accident, I swear!" before running off.

The video then consists of a silly little chase scene and shoot off, before reaching the climax and ending. The Baby, from the Ned Affair, reappears, not dead. _Sound familiar_?

You, as the District Attorney in Who Killed Markiplier also come back from death in Williams eyes. So, in his rewritten memories, the baby represents you, the District Attorney that he didn't really know, the new one added to the friend group.

All in all:

William and Wilford are one in the same, obviously.

Mark represents the husband from The Ned Affair.

Celine represents the wife from The Ned Affair.

Damien represents the neighbor from The Ned Affair.

The District Attorney/You represents the baby from The Ned Affair _and_ The Warfstache Affair.


	5. William????

The following theory is pure thought and stupidity.

WHAT IF WILLIAM IS NAMED SPECIFICALLY WILLIAM NOT ONLY TO THROW US OFF ORIGINALLY FROM HIM BEING WILFORD BUT ALSO BECAUSE ED SHEERAN

I mean we all know about Mark's big fat man crush on the guy.

So would it really be that far fetched to think he might've taken the name from one of his songs.

Very specifically the song "Nancy Mulligan"

In this song it's the point of view of a man by the name of WILLIAM SHEERAN who is singing about his Love, Nancy Mulligan. Throughout the chorus he says he'll run away with her (since her Father says no he can't marry her), that he doesn't care about religion, he loves her, etc.

Has some similar sounds to a character we know, doesn't it? A man by the name of William who loves a woman he can't have and manages to run away with her.

MY THOUGHT EXACTLY

MARKS MAN CRUSH TRAVERSED TO HIS CHARACTERS.

*drops mic*

Boom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I regret almost nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Except maybe the mic drop. The sounds afterward hurt my ears.


End file.
